


The Bear Necessities

by Fyre



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, The lads go to Build-a-Bear, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale on a date to the most unexpected of shops
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 204





	The Bear Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad night. I needed to write some fluff. This is what happened.

Aziraphale came up short, staring at the shop. “In… there?”

Crowley flashed a grin over his shoulder. “My choice of date, angel. This is where I chose.” He grabbed the long pole that served as a door handle and pulled it open. “In we go!”

“But… but it’s a _toy_ shop,” Aziraphale protested half-heartedly, eyeing the masses of colourful little outfits and fluffy animal-ish-shaped stuffed toys on display. And children. There were small children _everywhere_. He cautiously side-stepped around an especially small one.

“They’re not going to bite you,” Crowley laughed, reaching over and pulling one of his hands free and hauling him onwards. “I saw something I thought you might like.”

The angel hesitated, then followed. Usually Crowley’s more unorthodox hunches and suggestions did turn out all right in the end, even though he had no idea what could possibly interest him in a place like this. After all, it was all fripperies and bright colours and–

“Oh my word!”

Crowley grinned at him. “See?”

Aziraphale tugged his hand free and reached out for the dainty little angel costume. “They make _angel_ toys?”

“If you want them to.” Crowley’s happiness was glittering off him, all twinkling and bright. “So, d’you want to build a bear with me?”

Aziraphale tried _very_ hard not to smile, but he couldn’t help himself. The tiny outfit was _darling_. “Oh, if you insist.”

Crowley’s grin was blinding as they crossed the floor to the selection of little animals. “Knew you couldn’t resist more angel tat.”

Aziraphale swatted him fondly. “I know very well you must’ve been goggling it to know they were available here.”

Crowley stopped dead in his tracks, the pivoted like he was on a revolving chair. “ _Goggled_?”

“You know? With the cobweb thing?”

A red eyebrow rose. “Cobweb? Are you messing me around?”

Aziraphale blinked innocently. “Not on purpose?”

“Ha! I’ll believe that when I see it.” He stepped aside and made a grand sweeping gesture. “So, angel, which one do you fancy?”

The wall of deflated animals was rather alarming to behold. “Er… are they meant to be so flat?”

“Mm.” Crowley bent to peer at a colourful unicorn. “They stuff them for you.”

Aziraphale hugged the little outfit under his arm and started working his way along the rack, peering at each option, the sample models sitting arrayed on shelves in a variety of garish costumes. Some were peculiar looking creatures, but finally, he spotted a teddy bear that looked much more like the ones he remembered.

“Ah!” He swept it up, all soft brown fluff and little paws. “This one!”

Crowley held up his colourful unicorn. “Sure you don’t want something a bit more psychedelic.”

Aziraphale shook his head happily. “This one will be _lovely_.”

A small queue had formed at what Crowley referred to as the “stuffer”, their communal delight frothing around Aziraphale and making him smile even more. All things considered, as places to go for a date, there were certainly far worse.

“D’you want me to wait?” Crowley said. “You can go and pick out other outfits if you want.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to demur, when a thought crept on him. “Actually, I would like that,” he said. “After all, one never knows when he might need to go undercover.”

Crowley snorted, holding out his hands. “I don’t think they make all-black outfits.”

“Oh, hush.”

He hurried up to the back of the shop, examining the selection of clothing and occasionally darting glances back. As soon as Crowley was well and truly distracted, talking to the woman at the stuffer, he moved quickly to the animal shelf, scanning along until he spotted what he was looking for and smiled, satisfied.

By the time he got back to Crowley, the demon had the fluffy little bear all dressed and packaged up in its box. “Find anything else?” he inquired.

“Nothing that I liked, no,” Aziraphale replied, holding out his hand for the box.

“Ah, ah! I’m paying. My date, after all.” Crowley swanned off towards the till.

“Actually paying?” Aziraphale laughed, hurrying after him. “You really are spoiling me, aren’t you?”

Crowley threw a grin back at him. “Won you over for the price of a teddy bear? You’re a cheap date, angel.”

Only when they were out of the shop did Crowley hand over the box. Aziraphale peered in happily, then beamed at Crowley. “Shall we pop in somewhere for a snack?”

The demon looked offended. “D’you think I’d plan a date without taking your appetite into account.” He pointed a finger over Aziraphale’s shoulder and the angel spun to spot a lovely little bistro he had seen reviewed in the paper the week before.

“Oh!”

Crowley was suddenly at his back. “I’m not done spoiling you yet,” he murmured close to his ear. A warm hand spread low on Aziraphale’s back, sending a rather nice tingle through him. “Come on, angel.”

_______________________________________

Dinner had indeed been lovely and Crowley had come in for wine afterwards.

Only once the demon slouched off, mumbling about needing his beauty sleep, had Aziraphale opened the box and withdrawn his prize. The teddy bear looked lovely, the golden brown fluff soft and fuzzy under his hands.

There was, however, an odd pad on its paw. He lifted it up, peering. A sticker. “Press me,” Aziraphale read aloud, puzzled. So he did.

“That’s ticketty boo!” The teddy bear spoke with Crowley’s voice.

Aziraphale burst out laughing. “Oh no! Crowley!”

He pressed it again. “Oh good _Lord_.”

“Oh, you cheeky devil…”

Another press. “Ah, my dear.”

As impressions went, it really wasn’t bad at all and Aziraphale’s shoulders shook with laughter, as he pressed and pressed the paw over and over again. Five different phrases all told, all ones he used far too often.

Well, if he insisted on mucking about with Aziraphale’s newest possession, it was war.

__________________________

“What’s this?”

Between the new inventory to add to the shelves and a rather nice batch of oolong, Aziraphale hadn’t paid Crowley much attention when he came in.

“Hm?” he inquired without turning or looking over, well aware that the demon had the curiosity of a cat and there was a mysterious parcel with a ribbon on it on the coffee table.

“The box?”

“What box is that?” he asked, setting down several books and reaching for his cup of tea.

“What box, he says,” Crowley huffed. “The box. The great big bright red box with a ribbon on it!”

Aziraphale peered over his shoulder good-naturedly. “Oh. That box?” He waved a hand. “You should check the label.”

It took all of three seconds for Crowley to give an excited yelp and tear into the wrapping paper. Aziraphale turned to watch, as Crowley reached the Build-a-Bear Workshop box. Crowley glanced up at him, a grin widening across his face.

“I knew you liked it.”

“It was quite charming.” Aziraphale tried to stop the smile, but was very difficult when Crowley hauled his rainbow unicorn out of the box with a triumphant hoot and held it aloft. “I couldn’t help noticing you liked that one.”

Crowley nodded happily, then frowned. “Wait…”

It had a sticker on it. With a wary look at Aziraphale, Crowley pressed.

“ _NGK_!”

“Angel!” Crowley protested.

Aziraphale sipped his tea mildly. “What?”

“Bu– djeh– fah!” Crowley flapped a hand at him, then pressed the sticker again.

“ _You wot?_ ”

“Oh, for Satan’s sake, angel!” the demon wailed.

“I only quote verbatim, darling,” Aziraphale murmured, ducking over his tea. Five phrases, recorded in sequence.

Crowley wriggled impatiently and hugged the unicorn on his lap, pressing it again.

“ _I’ve got a favour…_ ”

“Really? Everything I’ve ever said to you, and you use that?”

“Well, you _did_ say it quite a few times,” Aziraphale sniffed, approaching to sit down at his desk.

Crowley made a face and pressed the unicorn again.

“ _To the world!_ ”

“You’re such a soft lump, angel,” the demon grumbled happily.

“I know,” Aziraphale murmured, his heart in his throat. Oh, this was probably a dreadful idea. He set down his cup. “Maybe you should put it back in the box for–”

“ _You can stay at my place, if you like…_ ”

Only these words didn’t sound like Crowley, not even a little bit.

Crowley stared down at the toy, then at Aziraphale. “Angel…”

Aziraphale shifted self-consciously. “I… I only thought his teddy bear friend might… be lonely without him.” He met Crowley’s eyes and offered him a tentative smile. “Do you think he might like to stay?”

Wide-eyed, Crowley nodded, delight frothing off him like bubbles.

“Oh, you can’t be lost for words now, can you?”

Crowley looked him dead in the eye and squeezed the unicorn.

“ _NGK_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, Aziraphale got a Timeless Teddy with the angel outfit and he bought a colour-craze unicorn for Crowley :)


End file.
